Missing
by cherryblue92
Summary: The lives of two people are at stake. When Edmund Pevensie is kidnapped, and his sister Lucy is poisoned, how will the Pevensies themselves get out of this mess? Read on to find out! Set during the Golden Age, and Magnificent, Gentle, Just, and Valiant rule this land.
1. Just a little outing

"Come on Ed, we haven't got all day."

Edmund rolled his eyes. It was four in the morning, they _had _got all day, and tomorrow, too! And the day after that. He had no idea where Peter wanted to take him.

"Coming, Peter!" Edmund finished changing into his light leather armour (just in case) and walked out of his room, bumping into Peter, who was standing in the doorway.

"Watch your step, Ed."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"That's me to know, and you to find out. Soon. Anyway, _what are you wearing? _Just a tunic would suffice!"

Edmund sighed. "Because you won't tell me where we are going, I have to have some armour on, don't I?"

"Oh, all right. Since it would take at least ten minutes for you to remove that, we better get going."

"Are we taking Lucy and Susan too?"

"No." That was all of Peter's reply.

They walked out of Cair Paravel, into the gardens where the stabled were. Edmund mounted his faithful horse, Philip, and Peter mounted his Unicorn. They then set off into the Western woods.

Edmund observed the beauty and radiance in the forests of Narnia. _His woods._ It it had replaced the cold winters that had always been in Narnia for hundred years, until the Pevensies came and cleared that up. His muse was interupted when Peter accidentally smacked his face into an intruding branch.

After about four hours of travelling, they reached a clearing.

"Hey Edmund, what do you say to having a little picnic here, and let our horses rest?" Agreeing to this, Edmund opened the picnic basket they had carried with them. They ate their sandwiches and sat there.

"Actually, I think I'll take a nap Ed, riding for so long has worn me out."

"It's not like you did anything Pete, those Horses did the most." Edmund said. "But fine, I'll wake you up in case something happens."

Peter fell asleep.

Edmund wandered about, slowly becoming bored. He wanted to wake Peter up, but since he had promised him that he'll wake him up only if there was a disturbance, he did not do so.

/Yesterday had been quite uneventful.. just the usuall court cases, etcetera, etcetera. These days were getting boring, and wished somthing exciting would happen. / Edmund sighed, thinking that this was all too boring.

His wish kind of came true, in a different way (maybe in a bad way) when he heard rustles in the bush. Drawing his sword, he stood up to wake Peter, when a THUD! was heard and all went black.


	2. Captured

Edmund woke up to find that he was bound by ropes, gagged, and locked in a room, in a tower of some sort. Not to mention his head was throbbing.

He was confused. /What in the name of Aslan did I do to get myself in this position?/ He hadn't done anything wrong, just went riding in the woods with Peter.

_Peter._

Had these people, who kidnapped him, bound and gagged his brother, too? Maybe captured his sisters...or worse.

He pushed those thoughts from his head, not wanting to think of the possibilities.

Suddenly the door opened, and about five men entered.

They were wearing belts with a gold buckle. A symbol was engraved into the buckle... and Edmund's heart skipped a beat. These were _Calormene people._ The country which there was dark business, slave trading and more horrible things.

Judging from the fancy and guady clothes the first man wore, Edmund guessed he was the King of this foul land. His skin was dark, which definetely proved that he was a Calormene. All people of Calormen had dark skin.

The next two men were more or less dressed in the same way, but less grand and essentric. They too had dark skin.

The last two were armoured and held weapons, suggesting they were the guards. They pulled Edmund to his feet.

"Kneel before the king, boy."

/I am not a boy!/ thought Edmund ignidantly. However, he obeyed, _just in case._

"What do you want from me, _King?_" Edmund growled.

" I want Narnia. I want to rule your lands, boy!"

"How do you kn-"

'Oh, I know who you are boy. The King of Narnia, Edmund the _just._ The king who will give me all his lands in return to his freedom."

'Never."

"Beat him!"

Edmund gasped in pain as one of the guards whipped his lash across his back. /Why didn't I notice the whip?/ Gritting his teeth, he repeated- "Never. Never will I give you the land of Narnia so that you can turn it into a-"

Pain shot up his back. He had been whipped again.

"Shut up, boy or you will receive a thousand beatings with that very whip!"

Edmund would have retaliated, but the pain in his back was overwhelming. He had never experienced a whip before, and was starting to understand how painful that could be.

'We will talk in the morning. If he so much as coughs, guards, I allow you to whip him!" With that, the King of Calormen left the room, locking it.

/I wonder why the two men with the fancy clothes came? This is all pointless./ Edmund wondered.

He lay against the wall, falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
